


Herbolaria YongBok| ChanLix

by PlumStardust



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dragons, Druids, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Herbology, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shifter, Slow Burn, bang chan padre adoptivo de seungmin y jeongin, bang chan!lobo, felix!hada, hadas, herbolaria, posibles soulmates, saben que se gustan y aun así no están juntos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumStardust/pseuds/PlumStardust
Summary: Felix tiene una herbolaria. Más bien la heredó de sus padres, quienes viven a tres horas de viaje, y confían plenamente en que la manejará de manera correcta. Si tan sólo la herbolaria no fuera un imán de corazones rotos. Eso realmente le frustraba, sobretodo cuando él mismo se podía considerar dentro de la lista de corazones rotos. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para que ese perfecto, bello, cariñoso, y muy terco idiota se diera cuenta que, si están hechos el uno para el otro, no hay que poner peros?Bang Chan, shifter lobo y padre soltero de 2 chicos de los cuales todavía tiene mucho que aprender. Así había pasado los últimos setenta años, cuidando de sus niños, la razón por la que había encontrado en qué dirección caminar cada mañana. Hasta que sus hijos se hicieron amigos de aquel hada. Oh no, ahora Chan se encontraba dividido entre convencer a sus hijos que, el casi haber llegado a su primer siglo, no les exentaba de seguir siendo shifters bebés, y sus bebés. Y, entre sentirse terriblemente atraído por Felix, el mejor amigo de sus hijos (y de la misma edad que ellos). ¿Su vida no podía ser más difícil ahora? Tal vez debió haberse omitido ese pensamiento.Principalmente ChanLixOtras ships de SKZ
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 2





	Herbolaria YongBok| ChanLix

**Author's Note:**

> Definitivamente tenía esta historia pensada en publicar desde hace rato, y aún así sólo tengo el prólogo y parte del primer capítulo escrito. Pero ya me programé y esperaré estar siendo un poco constante con las actualizaciones.

Felix tiene una herbolaria. Más bien la heredó de sus padres, quienes viven a tres horas de viaje, y confían plenamente en que la manejará de manera correcta. Si tan sólo la herbolaria no fuera un imán de corazones rotos. Eso realmente le frustraba, sobretodo cuando él mismo se podía considerar dentro de la lista de corazones rotos. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para que ese perfecto, bello, cariñoso, y muy terco idiota se diera cuenta que, si están hechos el uno para el otro, no hay que poner peros?

Bang Chan, shifter lobo y padre soltero de un shifter zorro y un shifter...Todavía tenía mucho que aprender de sus hijos, lo tenía claro, en especial de Seungmin. Así había pasado los últimos setenta años, cuidando de sus niños, la razón por la que había encontrado en qué dirección caminar cada mañana. Hasta que sus hijos se hicieron amigos de aquel hada. Oh no, ahora Chan se encontraba dividido entre convencer a sus hijos que, el casi haber llegado a su primer siglo, no les exentaba de seguir siendo shifters bebés, y sus bebés. Y, entre sentirse terriblemente atraído por Felix, el mejor amigo de sus hijos (y de la misma edad que ellos). ¿Su vida no podía ser más difícil ahora? Tal vez debió haberse omitido ese pensamiento.

Changbin, él sólo es un descendiente de driudas, al que no le va mucho la magia, pero si forjar metales. Ama lo que hace. Su mejor amigo es Chan, lo ha conocido la mayor parte de su vida, e incluso a sus hijos desde que ellos eran...bueno, niños. También puede que haya sido novio de Felix, pero de eso han pasado muchos años ya, casi olvidado a excepción que a partir de ahí se creó una fuerte amistad entre ambos. Tiene una buena vida, la que siempre ha querido. Por lo tanto no logra entender por qué los demás simplemente deciden no estar felices cuando tienen todo para serlo. Ni por qué hay tanto drama en la herbolaria.

Hyunjin sólo quiere recuperar su corazón, necesita hacerlo. No tanto por razones sentimentales, aunque tal vez debería considerar ese aspecto también. Por el contrario, Minho no busca otra cosa más que deshacerse del suyo. Ambos llegan a la herbolaria, buscando una solución, a la que tal vez Felix no tenga respuesta.

Seungmin siempre está en la herbolaria, se ha convertido en su lugar seguro. Tal vez esto se deba a que encuentra a Felix ahí siempre, después de todo el hada vive en el segundo piso. Y hablar con Felix a veces es mucho más fácil que hablar con su padre, o Jeongin. En especial Jeongin. Definitivamente ya no puede hablar con Jeongin, eso significa peligro. Por eso mismo decide preguntarle a Felix si podría darle un trabajo, aunque sea de asistente. Eso le serviría mucho de escusa para explicar por qué siempre está ahí.

Jisung sólo es un humano, él no sabe nada de lo que está ocurriendo. Lo cual deja en mucha desventaja a Jeongin, por qué él sí es un shifter, y tampoco tiene idea de nada de lo que está ocurriendo en la herbolaria.

Probablemente, lo peor de todo en esta historia, sea el té. Nunca beban el té.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow~ 
> 
> Dije que volvería a escribir a Chan como lobo y Felix como hadita, así que henos aquí.
> 
> Originalmente, este prólogo era el resumen. Pero tal vez lo hice demasiado largo haha. Así que terminé acortándolo en el resumen, y publicándolo como prólogo. Espero les guste esta historia que nació de un montón de fics que leí donde Chan era papá al menos de uno de los chicos, otros tantos fics donde Felix es un hada, y muchos más fics donde hay magia involucrada xd


End file.
